


Sinful

by kiitos



Category: 16th & 17th Century CE RPF, 16th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiitos/pseuds/kiitos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit and Will disagree on what constitutes sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinful

“Kit.” Will breathes.

“Will.” Kit finishes the breath.

“This is sinful.” Will forces himself to say.

“This is not sinful.” Kit admonishes gently, painting a hot line on Will’s collarbone with his tongue. “Murder is sinful, forcing yourself on a person is sinful, atheism is sinful.” He says the last with a quarrelsome disdain that has led them down a rocky path on more than one occasion before this. “Love is not, and never will be sinful.” Kit says and he is serious, Kit is only serious about things that matter.

The things that matter to Kit comprise a very short list; writing, Will. Not necessarily in that order. And even then he is only serious about writing sometimes.

“Kit.”

“Will.”

“You are sinful.” But Will is smiling now.

“Yes, love. Now chase such thoughts from your head and kiss me.” Kit smiles back.

Will is nothing if not obliging.


End file.
